fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Withered Photo Negative Mickey
This is Photo Negative Mickey in a withered, bad looked state as he has tears and holes around parts of his body, half of his shoe is missing, missing costume parts on the arms, torso, legs and as well as the head. When Withered Photo Negative Mickey moves, there will be a distorted voice within the ambience of the building. The voice will say what he did before "wanna see my head come off?" '' Once he approaches your Office he will be stood in front of the desk, with his arms out reaching towards The Player. But because this suit is withered and the Soul is still trapped within the suit itself, the Soul feels the pain from the tears of the costume, so within different cameras/rooms the face look on Mickey's face will change, one of them of him without eyes, another of a feared face (In pain) His Behaviour Photo Negative Mickey was blind and had good hearing in the Past, but now because of his withered state, he is now more Blind and death slightly due to the confitions on his Body. There are a few ways to stop Mickey from getting you. There are a Vent Seal, the Mickey Mask and also the Camera sound system, but the Camera sound system sometimes works, The Vent Seal has a amount of Power and The Player will have to be quick with the Mask. When Mickey is approaching The Office, he either goes through the main entrance to The Office (which is in front of the player), the player has a flashlight to check down the hallway to know if Mickey is coming or not. Mickey also goes through the vent which the vent exit is in the office to the right of the player, The Player will be able to know if Mickey is there by checking the camera there, Mickey can sneak into The Office if the player has not closed the vent in time, after that, Game Over. Location The Location is known as "Mickey's Pizza Club" where the Old Suits from Treasure Island are stored in the "Suit/Animatronic Storage" where the new ones, or new Animatronics are om the stage, the 3 Entertainers are "Mickey, Minnie and Donald" the Pizzeria will be extended in the Future to include the rest such as "Oswald, Goofy, Daisy, etc." The New Suits/Animatronics aren't PhotoNegative anymore as they are the proper look with the proper color. There a total of 3 Vents, each the New and the Old Suits/Animatronics can Crawl through. -Ambience Future Add-Ons to the Pizzeria Goofy, Oswald and the rest will be added, Goofy will be in a "Goofy's Play area" but lately he had been torn up, so at night when he leaves his Corner, he will start dashing towards the Office, once he enters he will immediately kill the player, but there is a way to stop that, Goofy can be deactivate if his Play Area tune kept him deactivate, so The Box will have to be wound up at times. The Game https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/88096401/ The game which is in Demo state. Photo Negative Mickey is the only active suit Night 1 Call= ''"*ring* *ring* *ring* *beep* '"Hello, welcome to your new job here at Mickey's Pizza Club, where kids and adults can enjoy themselves. Here we have a set of animatronics, three of them so far. We as well have the old ones in the back. Those are from the previous location. I think it was called.... T-treasure Island or something like that? It's been shut a long time lately, but we turned the olds into the ones we have today... I gotta say... those old ones look really creepy... especially that Photo Negative one... But any who, the previous Guard HAD reported about the animatronics moving about, so here's some info to help keep them away: you have a mask and some cameras. If the animatronics enter your room at some point, you can put on the head or cause sound in another room with your cameras, but the Olds won't fall for the mask, so you will have to get them away from the sounds from your camera. You can use The Mickey Mask on the newer makes. Right Ok, I know everything will be fine and you won't be having any troubles, so I will tell you more tommorow, G'night!" |-|Night 2 call= *Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Beep* Uh..Hello? Hello? Oh hey! I told you you'll be able to not have any trouble! You're doing better already! So now, i need to explain to you about that broken animatronic in Donald's Play Time Corner, uhhh he is a toddler entertainer, you know, entertains the children while their parents are out- blah blah blah, but lately he has been having this..Static sound coming out of him...Yea..the staff haven't found out how to fix that yet, as the kids don't even know the rules, so they just pull on Donald, hitting him and that, breaking him, uh so you better keep an eye on him from time to time, otherwise he will rush to your Office, and we don't want that. Uh..Oh yea! The Suits we have stored in the back, uh more of them are moving now, and lately we have been hearing this distorted music type sound in the back, echoing through the pizzeria, me and the staff dare not to enter the Backroom as we think those suits are haunted, they don't even have anyone inside them, just empty, or it's just the kids playing a prank on us. But anyways, i'm sure you will do fine, speak to you tommorow, see you! Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Males